Never Too Late
by Spashleylove23
Summary: Summary and disclaimer inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first SON/Spashley fanfic (not my first fanfic ever) so be nice. I would greatly appreciate advice, good or bad. **

**Summary-Ok so here's the deal, this fanfic takes place after the mid-season finale and it will of course be about Spashley but when I read the spoiler about Carmen returning and if she was going to fight with Ashley, or kiss her, I thought it would be kinda cool and a bit different to pair up Ashley and Carmen. But there will definitely be Spashley. Ok so here it goes. Please post feedback. If I get enough reviews, I'll continue. Thanks **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing**

Spencer's POV

Spencer: As the L.A sun crept in through the window and a soft breezed floated into the room, I began to wake from a deep sleep. I felt a tight arm wrapped around my waist and when I rolled over, I was greeted by a sleeping Ashley. She stirred in her sleep as I continued to watch her. I loved watching her sleep, she just looked so peaceful. I reached over and stroked her bare arm.  
Spencer: "Ashley" I whispered playfully into her ear. She groaned as her eyes fluttered open. A smile formed on her face when her eyes met mine.

Ashley: "Good morning." She said in a husky tone. She reached up and planted a kiss on my lips.

Spencer: "Good morning to you too." My eyes flashed over to her alarm clock.

Spencer: "Oh my god! School started an hour ago!" I quickly jumped out of bed and threw on my trenchcoat. It was the only article of clothing I had brought lastnight. I looked over at Ashley and saw that she was listening to a voicemail on her cellphone. Her face was filled with shock as her cellphone slowly dropped from her hand and she fell to her knees.

**Ok so what do you think? Good, bad? Should I continue or not? ****Thanks for the feedback **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****-I ****own ****nothing**

Ashley's POV

As I slowly started to wake up, thoughts of last night filled my head. It was a dream come true. I was still shocked that Spencer showed up and surprised me like that. But I wasn't sure what it really meant. Were we back together? Was it just some random hook-up or was it a thank you for convincing Paula to go to the Pride Festival? Before I could process any of these thoughts I felt a soft hand stroke my arm. I groaned as my eyes began to adjust to the light.

Spencer: "Ashley." I heard her whisper into my ear. I opened my eyes and connected them with her beautiful blue eyes.

Ashley: "Good morning." I said in my husky tone that I knew she loved so much. I then planted a soft kiss on her lips. I missed this.

Spencer: "Good morning to you too." I watched as her eyes trailed over to my nightstand.

Spencer: "Oh my god! School started an hour ago!" she yelled as she quickly jumped out of my bed. I smirked as she threw on her trenchcoat. As I got out of bed I saw that I had fifteen missed calls on my cellphone and they were all from Glen. I listened to the first voicemail.

Glen's voice: "Oh my god Ashely, I'm so sorry! She was right there, I mean she was just going to the car. Oh man I screwed up so bad! I'm so sorry Ashley. This is all my fault. I never meant for Kyla to get hurt." Hearing Glen's frantic voice, I slowly let my cellphone drop and I fell to my knees. Spencer quickly ran over to me.

Spencer: "Ashley are you ok? What's wrong?" she asked as she placed her hands on my shoulders. I could barely speak, I was so shocked and scared.

Ashley: "Kyla...she's...she's hurt." And those were the words to bring tears to my eyes. I didn't know what was going on and if Kyla was ok or not. Before I could say anything else, Spencer helped me up and the next thing I knew we were at the hospital.

Ashley: "Mrs. C!" I called out as Spencer and I made our way through the crowded ER.

Paula: "Oh Ashley, thank God." she said as she pulled me into a hug. I was a bit shocked that Paula just hugged me, but I pushed the thought away. Kyla was my main concern right now.

Paula: "Spencer-what are you wearing?" Paula asked once she had seen Spencer. Spencer's face turned a bright shade of red as she pulled at the end of the coat, thinking it would somehow cover her up more.

Ashley: "What happened to Kyla?" I quickly asked. Paula's expression quickly changed and my heart dropped.

Paula: "She was approached by a male outisde of a club and she...she was raped. I'm so sorry Ashley." At that very moment, I wanted to throw myself in Paula's arms and just cry, but my eyes wandered acoss the room and I caught sight of Glen sitting with his head in his hands. I instantly filled with anger as I began to approach him. He stood up when he saw me and as he opened his mouth to say something, my fist collided with his face.

Ashley: "How could you?!" I screamed as he lied on the ground, clutching his now red cheek. Spencer and Paual ran over and started to pull me back from Glen.

Ashley: "I trusted you!" I yelled again, tears falling fom my eyes. Glen didn't know what to say. He just sat there, holding his face, looking more ashamed than ever.

Paula: "Ashley, just calm down."

Ashley: "No! I just wanna see my sister!" And with that, Paula showed me to her room.

I walked in and my heart just sank when I saw Kyla. She had a bruise above her right eye, her bottom lip had a cut and there were scrapes scattered across her arms and face. She opened her eyes at the sound of the door closing.


End file.
